Disney Dimensions
Disney Dimensions is an upcoming crossover game of the movie in 2022 will all of the Disney Channel and Disney XD shows of franchises teams up for a big adventure based on the movie. Game TBA Story TBA Cast Heroes * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Zendaya as K.C. Cooper from K.C. Undercover * Dove Cameron as Mal from Descendants * Sofia Carson as Evie from Descendants * Cameron Boyce as Carlos from Descendants * Booboo Stewart as Jay from Descendants * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor * Bryn McAuley as Mavis from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Evany Rosen as Wendy from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Gage Munroe as Hank from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Joseph Motiki as Pedro from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel from Tangled: The Series * Zachary Levi as Eugene from Tangled: The Series * N/A as Pascal from Tangled: The Series * N/A as Maximus from Tangled: The Series * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger from Star War Rebels * Nathaniel Potvin as Ryan Walker from Mech-X4 * Raymond Cham as Mark Walker from Mech-X4 * Kamran Lucas as Harris Harris Jr. from Mech-X4 * Pierce Joza as Spyder from Mech-X4 * [["Weird Al" Yankovic|'"Weird Al" Yankovic']] as Milo Murphy from Milo Murphy's Law * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood from Milo Murphy's Law * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase Milo Murphy's Law * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck from DuckTales * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck from DuckTales * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck from DuckTales * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack from DuckTales * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6: The Series * Scott Adsit as Baymax from Big Hero 6: The Series * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago from Big Hero 6: The Series * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6: The Series * Khary Payton as Wasabi from Big Hero 6: The Series * Brooks Wheelan as Fred from Big Hero 6: The Series * David Vincent as Spruce Wilds from Spruce and Gimli * Yuri Lowenthal as Gimli Wilds from Spruce and Gimli * Bella Thorne as Viola Miller from Viola the Scandalous Pop Star * Cree Summer as Monique Wilson from Viola the Scandalous Pop Star * Isabela Moner as Claire Thompson from Viola the Scandalous Pop Star * TBA as Liam Davis from Viola the Scandalous Pop Star * TBA as Ming Yu Ping from Viola the Scandalous Pop Star * Andrea Libman as K.O. Pam from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures * Sam Vincent as Snort McPiggson from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn/Spider-Phin from Phineas and Ferb, Spider-Man and The Avengers * Colleen O' Shaughnessey as Jake Morales/Spider-Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Spider-Man and The Avengers * Jackie Bascumbrano as Pacifica Northwest/Spider-Pacifica from Gravity Falls and Spider-Man * Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Guest Character) * Benedict Cumberbatch as TBA * Fred Tatasciore as TBA * Villains * Jim Cummings as Pete (but later joined the heroes) * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and Descendants * Kathy Najimy as Evil Queen from Snow White and Descendants * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmations and Descendants * Maz Jobrani as Jafar from Aladdin and Descendants * Whoopi Goldberg as Ursula from The Little Mermaid and Descendants * China Anne McClain as Uma from Descendants * Paul Briggs as Mr. Yama from Big Hero 6: The Series * Ray Chase as Lord Draven from Spruce and Gimli * TBA as Master Junpei from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Secondary Characters * Russi Taylor as Chip and Dale Chipmunk * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack from DuckTales * [[Toks Olagundoye|'Toks Olagundoye']] as Mrs. Beakley from DuckTales Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Games